Hadiah Ulang Tahun Untuk Dobe
by Mikio Kurosawa
Summary: Kenapa gue dikerjain melulu sama mereka sih? ada apa nih? Naruto, Shounen-ai, Dont Like Dont Read, RnR?


**Halooohaa~~**  
><strong>Saya author newbie nan abal kembali dengan membawa fict gaje lagi. Niatnya sih buat ulang tahunnya yayang saya, Naru-koi *dichidori* tapi entahlah, kayaknya hasilnya jelek banget.<strong>

**Oya, terima kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah ripiu fict-fict abal saya yang telah lalu *halah***

**Oke, daripada banyak cingcong, mari kita mulai~~~**

**Saa~**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story** © Mikio Kurosawa

**Rated** : T

* * *

><p><strong>For Naruto Uzumaki's Birthday 2011<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei! Keluarkan aku! Buka pintunya!" suara serak-serak basah nan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari toilet laki-laki. Ya, itu suara Naruto Uzumaki yang kini—dengan sangat malangnya—dikunci di toilet oleh teman-temannya.<p>

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, sejak tadi ia baru datang kesekolah hingga sekarang, dirinya terus dikerjai teman-temannya—Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sialan kalian! Hei—uhuk!" karena terlalu lama berteriak tak jelas, si pirang terbatuk—tenggorokan kering, mungkin?

Menghentikan kegiatannya barusan, pemuda pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya, melipat lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya lalu menjadikan pintu sebagai sandarannya.

Naruto mengerang pasrah. Sekarang sudah tengah hari. Seharusnya saat ini, dirinya tengah memakan ramen instan—makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Poor Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terus meratapi nasibnya hingga terdengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya berseru dari balik pintu, "Dobe, apa kau ada disini?"

Naruto terperanjat dan langsung berteriak, "TEME! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, TEME!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar, Dobe." Sasuke membuka pintu dan menemukan Naruto dengan wajah dan rambut berantakan—sangat. Matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca begitu melihat Sasuke, "Dobe—"

Sebelum pemuda berambut raven itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, si pirang spontan memeluk Sasuke. Erat.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Kalau kau tak datang mungkin aku sudah mati disini."

"Hn, kau tak perlu berlebihan, Dobe. Dan, lepaskan aku, aku susah bernafas." ujar Sasuke. Dirasakannya pelukan Naruto mengendur,

"Maaf."

"Hn."

Hening.

Kruyuuuuk~

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Wajah Naruto bersemu, "Kita ke kantin." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto.

.

"Maaf, Ramennya habis."

Sejak kapan murid Konoha High School hobi mengkonsumsi Ramen yang katanya tidak sehat itu? Pikir Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa dipaksakan, "Ehehehe. Tak apa, Sasuke. Aku dirumah saja makannya."

"Hn."

.

.

"Naruto, tolong simpan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan ya. Lalu, atur sesuai abjad." suruh Iruka-sensei ketika Naruto hendak pulang.

"T-Tapi, Iruka-sensei," Naruto hendak mengelak, tapi sudahlah, "Hm, baiklah." ia pun berjalan gontai menuju perpustakaan dengan segunung buku dan perutnya yang meminta diisi.

Kruyuuuk~

"Ugh.." Naruto meringis memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena seharian ini ia tak makan sekalipun. Salahkan teman-temannya yang mengurungnya di toilet sialan itu.

Setelah mengerjakan tugasnya, ia pun pulang keapartemennya.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemenya yang ia tinggali sendiri. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera berbaring di kasur empuknya.

.

Ia masuk ke apartemennya, menyalakan lampu dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Naruto mendesah lemah. Kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan?

Baru beberapa menit berbaring, lampu kamar apartemennya tiba-tiba mati. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

Naruto merasa sesak, ia phobia gelap—entah kenapa. Pemuda itu meraba dinding dan menemukan kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Ketika membukanya ia menemukan lilin-lilin kecil yang membentuk angka 10 di halaman rumahnya. Apa ini?

Tiba-tiba muncul keempat temannya—dengan Sakura membawa sebuah kue tart bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday, Naruto'.

"K-Kalian..." Naruto terbelalak, ia baru ingat hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun untuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto! Tiup lilinnya!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Saking bahagianya, Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merayakan ulang tahunnya. "Teman-teman, terima kasih, uh."

"He, kau tak boleh menangis! Ayo tiup lilinnya!" titah Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, dan meniup lilin berbentuk 17 itu.

"Maaf ya, seharian ini kami mengerjaimu." ujar Sai.

"Kalian keterlaluan, uh." jawab Naruto sembari mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Yare-yare, maaf deh, Naru." kata Shikamaru malas. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat potong kuenya!" ujar Kiba tak sabar. Naruto mengangguk dan memotong kue tart tersebut.

"Mau diberikan pada siapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tampak menatap kawannya satu-satu lalu berhenti di Sasuke, "Untuk Sasuke..." katanya malu.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, "Terima kasih, Dobe." Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Si empunya bibir hanya terbelalak—kaget.

"Jadilah pacarku, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke blak-blakan.

Naruto makin melebarkan matanya, tapi kemudian tersenyum, wajahnya memerah, lalu membalas kecupan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu itu artinya 'ya'.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Dobe."

.

_Ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun terspesial karena ada Teme juga teman-teman. Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih, Teme._


End file.
